Modernly, numerous substances may be provided to commercial or residential buildings through pipes to provide a great deal or service, convenience and comfort. Most common among these substances are water and natural gas although many different substances may be provided through pipes. Leaks of these substances can result in great hardships and financial loss. Water leaks cause billions of dollars of damages every year. Gas leaks can lead to catastrophic results. There have been numerous methods and systems have been disclosed within the prior art to detect and control leaks for substances delivered to either commercial or residential buildings through pipes. A few of these prior art disclosures are discussed below.
US Published Patent Application No. 200610124171 published in the name of Ghazarian et al., (hereinafter Ghazarian et al.) describes a wireless leak detection system for preventing property damage. The figures within Ghazarian et al. show a mechanism that is capable of closing a valve; however, the valve disclosed is a typical household valve. Ghazarian et al. alludes to a battery powered system that can be used to operate the system; but provides no teaching for a combination of elements enabling a system that can reliably prevent leaks using only battery power. Ghazarian et al. describe a motor that closes a valve upon receiving an instruction to do so from the processor. The processor within Ghazarian et al. must count the number of turns or gear counts within the motor to provide an estimation if the valve has been closed. There is no feedback from the motor/valve combination taught by Ghazarian et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,892,751, issued in the name of Sanders, discloses a system and method to control a shut off the valve in order to protect a building. While the system of Sanders is useful in providing a valve shut disclosure, the teachings of Sanders fail to provide a robust system that can operate using only low power to close a valve. Additionally, the system taught by Sanders employs a switch to indicate if the valve is opened or closed does not provide any direct feedback from the valve or the motor used to close the valve.
It should be readily apparent from the foregoing discussion that problems remain within prior art systems and methods for detection and controlling the leak of a substance. There remains a need for a robust system and method that is capable of operation at all times in order to insure that damage to persons and property does not occur.